Lucy's Big Red Button
by lavawings
Summary: Death-fic Nalu Future/Space AU 1-shot, song inspired: Human by Christina Perri. Lucy faces a choice & the safety of the universe is in her hands. All Lucy has to do is hit the big red button & she can save the world. Seems like an easy choice, but there is a catch. What does the big red button do? What choice will Lucy make? How will Natsu react? Found out in Lucy's Big Red Button.


Lucy's Big Red Button

There she was faced with a big red button that blinking and a digital projection was watching her with a careful eye. "You asked for a big red button," the person whispered in a sad voice and Lucy was crying.

"Is it really the only way, mama," Lucy asked and she looked at the projection, it was a older version of Lucy just with more wavy hair, she was Layla Heartfilia.

"Dear, we all must make choices that we don't want to make," Layla whispered softly, "Some are just bigger than others."

"I'll die, along with everyone in this space station," Lucy whirmped and she dropped to her knees and cried hard, "I want to get married, have a kid, and grow old, I wanted to do that with Natsu. Its not fair, please, there has to be another way, please."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, but this is it, the only way you can save your friends, family, and Natsu," Layla responded and out of no where a ringing echoed around the dark room. Lucy picked up her phone and saw Natsu was calling her.

Lucy answered her phone and she said, "Hello."

"Lucy, where are you," Natsu asked and more tears spilled out of Lucy's eyes, "We need to get out of here now!"

"Natsu, I can't leave," Lucy spoke into the phone.

"What do you mean you can't leave," Natsu asked and Lucy's throat got dry and she let more tears fall, "Lucy, whats wrong?"

"This all happened because of my dad's project, now it's mine and only I can stop this madness," Lucy responded and she began to have troubles breathing, "Natsu, my dad created these weapons called Planetary Rays, this my father's fault and I have to fix it."

"Lucy, what are saying," Natsu asked and Lucy cried out in sorrow and frustration.

"Natsu, I'm going to destroy the Heartfilia Space Station and I have to be here to active the self distortion button," Lucy told Natsu and she heard his breath hitch.

"Lucy, you can't," Natsu whispered and Lucy held back a sob.

"I don't have a choice Natsu," Lucy replied.

"No, I need you, you can't leave me like this, there was so much I wanted to do with you," Natsu spoke and Lucy felt frozen to her spot, "I wanted to marry you, I wanted to have a family, I wanted to watch kids grow up as we grew old. Lucy, I wanted to spend my life with you."

"Oh Natsu, I love you," Lucy cried as she got up and returned to the red button.

"I love you too, Lucy, I love you more than I can up in words, so please come back to me," Natsu begged through the phone and Lucy's cries became uncontrollable.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm doing this to save you," Lucy said then her hand slammed on the red button and red lights began to flash and a loud alarm began to sound.

"One minute till self destination," a computer voice spoke and things began to shake.

"Lucy, you still have time, you can get out of there," Natsu yelled, but Lucy only shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Natsu don't kid yourself, I'm 20 miles away from the escape pods, I'm going to die," Lucy responded with laughter, "My dad designed it so the person who hit the button wouldn't have a chance of survival. My dad was selfish, you know."

"God damn it, Lucy, why," Natsu asked and Lucy's laughter stopped.

"I've loved since day one, Natsu, I'm giving up my life for yours so don't waste it," Lucy whispered.

"Ten seconds," the computer voice said and Lucy let out another tear fall.

"I love you Natsu, don't forget that," Lucy spoke and then the space station blew up and Lucy was gone.

Natsu was staring out a window and tears fell from his eyes and he pounded on the glass. "Damn it, Lucy, no, why, come back to me," Natsu screamed and he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"She's gone Natsu, please give it a rest," Erza whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not fair, I was going to propose to her, and because people are too selfish, I lost her," Natsu yelled and he dropped to his knees, "Why do I always lose the people I care about the most. Its just not fair."

"Life wasn't built to be fair, I know that all too well," Gray responded and he bit his tongue as Natsu cried out all his sorrow, anger, and frustration right then and there and no one tried to stop him. After that, their spaceship Fairy Tail flew back home to earth.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So this little one shot I came up with as I listened to Human by Christina Perri, I also was inspired some what by doctor who 50th anniversary episode. The reason I'm posting this instead of a chapter for Promised Child is because I have some serious writer's block and with my birthday being tomorrow and I won't have my laptop on Monday since I may not be home. Oh and this is my 30th story total! Yay! I know this was short but I love it. Thanks for reading and please leave a little review!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
